


High School Never Ends

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Counter Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Undercover, high school is hell, picture reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: When Reid has to go undercover as a high school student Hotch discovers he quite likes Reid's new look...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys I am super excited for this one, as I am for all of them obviously, but seriously sense I found this picture I’ve been itching for a chance to write with it! This is based off of a picture I found that looks eerily like Spencer dressed up as an “emo” kid. I am going to have some fun with this! I'm going to post this as smut for now, and later after kinktober is over I'll post the story version of it as an actual case fic, so for those that like this and want to read more i'll have more and it will have the smut in it. I have a feeling this one will be a bit longer, but who knows! Not me!!! That being said, let’s get started!

  

Aaron watched as Spencer walked into his apartment. He looked like a teenager and Aaron couldn’t help but watch, staring was probably the more appropriate word.

“Wait…let’s start dinner before you go and get changed and shower.” Aaron was almost shy about how he was asking him.

“Hotch, I look like a giant toddler…please let me change at least.” He practically begged.

“No, you look like you’re barely legal…. you’re what, eighteen?” He asked walking over and kissing Spencer deeply as he ran a hand in his hair as he pulled him close.

“Aaron…. A…I’m 27. You know that…” He said not understanding what Hotch was getting at until he felt it against his thigh. Oh.

“How old are you Spencer…?” He asked knowing his boyfriend understood now. This had nothing to do with reality.

“E-eighteen…” He said unsure, making his voice higher, and stuttered as he hoped he was playing this was right.

“Yeah you are baby…look so young don’t you…”

Spencer nodded as Hotch started down on his neck pulling the choker away with his teeth as he groaned biting at his collarbone leaving marks as Spencer shrugged off the jacket.

Aaron grabbed his hips and pulled him close, pushing them both up against the cabinet. Holding him there he moved his hands down to start grabbing and pulling at his thigh’s, tapping them, trying to communicate with Spencer while his mouth was busy sucking a perfect mark on his collarbone, right where he’ll have to make sure to keep his collar in just the right spot to keep it covered.

Lifting his leg uncertain in what Aaron was wanting when he gasped letting his head back as he lifted his legs wrapping them around his waist, as he was able to lift him effortlessly and hold him against the wall which put their hips at the same and it was amazing. He moaned and grabbed his arms holding on tight as he rocked their hips together.

“God Aaron….” Spencer moaned as he pulled his head up and kissed him hard as he ran his hands through his hair.

“You look so good…so young, so hot baby boy…” He said in his ear as he slid a hand down and started undoing his jeans.  Being as tight as they were it was not going to be easy to get them off so he reluctantly put Spencer down and smacked his ass.

“Like the idea of being with a teenager Hotch?” He smirked as he wiggled his hips letting them move in a dance move almost.

“Telling everyone how you scored with the hot younger agent? Teaching me all the things I don’t know? I’m really tight ya know…” He got quieter until he was speaking right next to Aaron’s face and kissed right below his ear to play with him.

“Go get lube. Now.” Hotch snapped and smacked his ass as Spencer walked away and he couldn’t help but moan as he ran off to the bedroom quickly to grab a bottle of lube. When he came back Hotch had most of his shirt off, a few buttons holding it together, and his tie loosely resting against his skin, his shoes and pants off to the side.

“Pants off, turn around, and bend over.” He said and grabbed the lube from him and pushed him up against a clean counter of the island.

Spencer moaned and moved to push his pants down, the damn things feeling painted on as he pulled and worked, it was not by any means sexy or graceful, and yet Hotch loved him a little more for it. After a small chuckle and a big blush his pants were gone and he bent over, letting his head fall between his arms shaking his ass a little for his boyfriend.

“Please…Aaron…I need it.” He said returning the situation to its heat from earlier. He groaned and bent over him as he ran a finger over his hole as he kissed at his neck slowly and down his back before he pushed one finger in curtsey of some now warmed up lube.

He would never get over how tight Spencer was, no matter how much they had sex, though it would help if they would be able to go at it more than whenever the universe felt like setting time aside and actually allowing them time to.

“So tight…you’re almost as tight as…wait…are you a virgin boy?” He asked with almost a dark grin spreading over his face. He didn’t think he was the kind of person for roleplay, but god if he didn’t love this, Spencer looking young and inviting like this, he wanted him as soon as he saw him.

Spencer whimpered and squirmed as if he didn’t want to answer the question.

“I’ve never been with an older man before…no…” He said biting his lip and looking over his shoulder at Hotch. He could have taken him right there but he knew he wasn’t ready yet.

After working through two more fingers Hotch decided he had waited long enough and he needed him now, and if Spencer’s moaning was anything to go by he needed him too. Aaron should take mercy on him as it was he had avoided touching his prostate the entire time he was opening him up, wanted to make sure to show him just how good sex with an older man could be. So he was keeping all the surprised for the end. After he pulled his fingers out Spencer whimpered and was turning about to say something snarky when he felt Aaron push in and all the way to the hilt in one go.

Moaning he threw his head back and arched his back as if it would help somehow. Aaron grabbed his hair and pulled him back more which only made him louder, his chants of yes, more, please, only encouraged him to stay where he was and draw this out for the boy. Finally, after he couldn’t wait anymore he started moving, setting a brutal pace he started hitting that perfect spot every time and Spencer went from a needy little boy to a straight mess. He was grabbing at anything to help hold onto as he yelled practically and Hotch felt them both nearing the end and he reached around and started pumping Spencer.

“Ask nicely and I’ll let you see stars…” He said quickly knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer himself.

“Please, please yes please let me, show me what you can do, so much more experienced please so me…” He begged and Aaron started ruthlessly pounding into his prostate and touching him in just the right places, right under his head, biting his neck just under his jaw, everything he knew would make Spencer fall apart, and he got it. Within just a few pumps Spencer was screaming his name coming all over his hand and the tightening made Aaron come quickly afterwards head against the back of Spencer’s neck as he lost control of his hips and came with a loud groan into his boy’s shirt.

“Aaron…” Spencer said softly and he pulled out and stepped back making sure he could stand and then helping Spencer stand and keep up straight as he walked them back to the bathroom and helped Spencer undress and start the shower the way he liked.

“That was amazing…” Spencer said kissing him sweetly as he hopped in the shower and Aaron when to clean up the scene in the kitchen, and honestly start something for dinner, avoiding working on the island that is. They were going to need to go shopping for some new clothes soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! I’m so excited about kitchen sex, and so is my bff, lol. Just more area’s where they’ve done it! So okay, this particular prompt got me writing way too much for it, so I decided that I was going to post the smut, but then once the kinktober is finished I’m going to post the entire fic I have for the idea around the smut and picture, and I’m going to repost the smut in that one also so it will be a fic with smut and angst and fluff and yeah. It’s exciting stuff! Anyway, as usual please follow me on tumblr for question’s, prompt’s, comments, for shits and giggles, I don’t know, why you follow me is up to you! @iwantyourbloodonmylips Thanks again guys!!!


End file.
